


The Best Way To Wake Up From A Nap

by Kateri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Fertility kink, First Time, Infidelity, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had forgotten that his girlfriend's friend was supposed to be staying with Morgana when he lay down for a nap in her guest room. Considering how he woke up he wasn't going to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur's Nap

**Author's Note:**

> The infidelity refers to the fact that Arthur is supposed to be in a relationship with Gwen but doesn't really view it as serious.

Arthur is having a fantastic dream, in it his girlfriend is touching his cock, teasing it to hardness and is promising to finally let him knot her. The smell of omega pheromones tickle his nose and he smiles, thinking that this time he won’t have to pull out so he doesn’t knot her. Suddenly he startles awake, the sleepy realization that there is something wrong, Gwen is a Beta and there should be no Omega scent.

Instead of Gwen the body sitting next to him is Merlin, Gwen’s little omega friend. He is the one that she had been worrying about lately because of his odd behavior. Thinking that his Heat suppressors were wearing off she had tricked him into staying temporarily with Morgana, saying that she was alone in the house and felt uncomfortable. Arthur had thought it a horrible idea, putting a young virgin omega in the same house as his ravenous sister but had kept his mouth shut as he was still hoping for a blow job.

Seeing that Arthur was awake Merlin’s hand halted its slow up and down glide, but continued when Arthur reached down to cover Merlin’s hand with his own, silently encouraging him to continue. As their combined hands glided over his fast growing erection Arthur quietly enjoyed the teasing and the light, almost hidden scent of Omega pheromones. After several moments though his lust began to grow and he decided to test his luck and sat up and leaned forward to take Merlin’s lips into a gentle kiss. The Omega tasted so good, so much better than Gwen or any other beta he had fucked so far in college. Pulling back slightly Merlin shyly smiled before speaking in a low voice.

“I’ve kinda had a crush on you ever since I saw you during my Freshers Week out on the quad playing footie with your mates. You were sweaty and dirty all over and your girlfriend pushed you away when you tried to kiss her. I remember thinking that I would never tell you no if you tried to kiss me.” 

Finished speaking Merlin dived in for another short kiss.

Taking a chance Arthur put one hand on the back of Merlin’s head and gently guided him down to his aching cock. When his mouth reached the leaking tip Merlin stuck his pink tongue out and licked the precum out of his slit. 

Looking up at Arthur through his eye lashes he asked “Does your girlfriend let you put your cock in her mouth?”

“No. She won’t let me knot her either,” Arthur said, resisting pushing down hard on Merlin’s head and forcing his cock in-between those lips.

“I’d let you do anything to me Arthur,” Merlin whispered.

Arthur held his breath as that wicked little tongue came back out to lick his cockhead again before the head disappeared between lips that were made to suck cock.

Arthur gently guided Merlin’s head up and down for a moment before the omega suddenly sealed his lips around Arthur’s girth and sucked hard. Unable to stop himself Arthur felt his hips jerk upwards forcing his cock deeper into Merlin’s mouth. As he continues sucking Merlin wraps both hands around Arthur and begins to work them up and down his length. Suddenly pulling off of Arthur’s cock with a ‘pop’ Merlin proceeds to lick up and down his cock as if it were a melting ice cream treat in the summer heat. 

“Fuck,” Arthur groans, unable to stop the slight movement of his hips “You’re so good at this Merlin. My girlfriend will barely touch my cock. She says she’s too good of a girl to be a cocksucker. Doesn’t have a problem with me going down on her though. Yeah, that’s it Merlin.”

Soon Merlin’s sloppy and messy blow job wasn’t enough and judging by the glazed look in his eyes and the Heat sent just detectable in the air it isn’t nearly enough for the omega who must be about ready to start gagging for it.

Grabbing Merlin he flips him around and wrestles him out of his pants. This manhandling has Merlin groaning and gushing slick. Flipping the slighter man over Arthur pulls Merlin’s hips up and spreads his knees wide so that the younger man’s ass is obscenely thrust into the air. Already dripping precum Arthur presses the head of his cock against Merlin’s sopping asshole, delighting in the sight of his cock painting the already wet muscles. 

“I’m going to mount you and knot you hard,” Arthur ground out, pressing his cock forward slightly. Just enough for the pressure to register, but not enough to push through the muscled ring. 

“I’m going to dump so much cum in you your suppressors will fail and you will get fat with my pups. I’m going to knot your hungry, greedy little ass all fucking day and put a whole litter inside your skinny virgin body.”

Not even taking notice of Merlin’s frantically nodding head and enthusiastic groans Arthur pressed forward sharply, forcing the virgin muscles of Merlin’s ass to part for his turgid Alpha cock. Unlike when he fucked betas his dick was swollen and lengthened to its full alpha size thanks to Merlin’s pheromones and saliva. Not pausing for even a second Arthur continued to force his whole length into the tight channel, distantly noting when he felt the tip of his cock leave Merlin’s anal channel and instead slip into his secondary vaginal channel. Lust swept through him when he Realized that Merlin’s suppressors really must be failing for the muscles to have relaxed and allowed Arthur to slip into this hidden part of his omega body. Arthur let his whole body fall upon the slender man beneath him, his hips abruptly driving his cock fully into Merlin’s hot ass with such force that Merlin screamed out in combined pleasure and pain as the thick rod invaded and forced open wide virgin territory. 

Gasping for breath as the impossibly tight channel gripped him, Arthur placed a hand on Merlin’s quivering stomach. He spread his fingers wide and swore to himself that he could feel the bump made by the length of his cock buried in the slender omega. Placing a kiss on Merlin’s shoulder Arthur lifted his hips, dragging his cock out of Merlin slightly before snapping them back down, roughly shoving his cock back into the tight sheath. Spurred on the high pitched ‘uh’ that Merlin uttered he repeated the maneuver again and again.

Quickly though, it wasn’t enough for Arthur. The smells and sounds coming from Merlin were sending him into Rut and the position he was in wasn’t enough for him. Merlin was still too tight and with every forward thrust he had to force his engorged cock back into the vice like channel. Firmly grasping Merlin around the waist he dragged the whimpering omega backward towards the edge of the bed. Slipping off to stand at the edge of the mattress Arthur smiled when he heard the soft ‘fuck me’s coming from the omega.

Folding Merlin’s left leg up so that it was splayed next to him on the bed and pulling his right leg down off the mattress Arthur made sure he had a good grip on Merlin and pulled out further than he had previously before using his new position and grip to slam back into Merlin.

“Fuck!!!!” the dark haired man screamed, clawing at the bed covers but unable to escape the invading cock which pulled out and slammed back in at a much faster pace than before.  
Arthur couldn’t believe how good this felt, the brutal pace and violence of his thrusts sent his pleasure spiraling and Merlin’s wild squirming and cries of pleasure heightened it even further. He had no idea how long he had been stabbing his prick deep into Merlin, as if to breach his cervix and invade his womb, to plant his seed directly in it. 

A wild forceful tightening of Merlin’s omega boy pussy around him as he climaxed and tried to pull Arthur deeper caught him off guard. The human vice that squeezed him was breath taking and his thrusts stuttered to a stop and he ground into Merlin. Feeling his own pleasure begin to crest Arthur pulled the limp body to his chest and rolled onto the bed. 

With Merlin splayed out limply on his lap he forced him down onto his cock while thrusting upward, once, twice, and on the third time the tingling at the base of his cock burst and his knot swelled, sealing Merlin’s channel and locking them together as Merlin cried out, his head thrown back as Arthur gave him what his body craved. 

As soon as Arthur’s knot swelled to its full size he felt himself cum explosively, emptying his balls deep into Merlin and bathing his insides with hot Alpha cum.

Holding the now squirming man in his lap tight against him Arthur enjoyed emptying his whole load deep inside him while his monster knot kept it all inside the omega’s wrecked hole. Groaning at the thought Arthur buried his face in Merlin’s neck, taking in his delicious scent and feeling his cock fire off another load into him.

At last he finished coming and collapsed onto his side, dragging Merlin down with him. Throwing a leg over the shivering omega Arthur made sure he pulled him tight against his chest and curled around him, shifting his hips to make his knot tug and rub inside Merlin’s abused hole. The gasp and little backward thrust of Merlin’s hips pleased the Alpha in Arthur and he set about gently sucking a mark onto the sleepy man’s neck.


	2. Merlin's Nap Ended Wonderfully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up was better than it normally was

Merlin awoke to the feeling of something thick and hard sliding in and out of his wonderfully sore and used body, as well as a hand on his cock, squeezing it in a delicious fashion. With a groan he involuntarily clenched his internal muscles causing the invading rod of flesh inside him to halt its smooth slide.

“I see that you are finally awake,” a smug voice said from behind him. 

Turning his head Merlin was confronted by the handsome face of Arthur Pendragon, looking quite like a predator about to pounce upon its prey.

“You stayed,” Merlin found himself saying and immediately blushed at not only the words that escaped him but the awed tone they were spoken in.

“Of course,” Arthur replied, his smile spreading wolfishly across his face. “And now that you are awake I will ensure that both of us are forced to stay for quite a bit longer.”

Not giving Merlin a chance to question his statement Arthur pulled out of Merlin, leaving him to feel empty and for a wave of heat and lust to wash over him causing him to whine in distress.  
His momentary lapse in attention though meant that he was not able to follow Arthur’s flurry of movement. In seconds it seemed he found himself on his back with his ass raised high by Arthur’s grip on his legs. Legs which were spread wide and in the air. With a wicked look the blond Alpha knelt on one knee while planting his other foot on the bed. He hovered over Merlin and after positioning his cock speared the hard flesh down into Merlin. 

The pleasure and pain of having the Alpha’s cock driven down into him like that took Merlin’s breath away. As Arthur began to fuck down into him like a piston the omega fought to regain his breath and found himself letting out breathy little moans with each stroke of Arthur’s cock inside him.

The intensity was too much though and Merlin found himself cumming, squirting on his stomach and clenching around Arthur’s thrusting cock. As he rode the aftershocks of his orgasm though he was aware that the heat and need in his belly was growing, not dissipating. 

“Please, more” Merlin begged feeling desperate for something but not sure what as his thoughts were dizzy with lust. 

Luckily Arthur seemed to understand as he shifted onto his knees and leaned further over Merlin. The omega’s legs were still spread wide with his knees at his side but Arthur was closer to him now with his body draped over his, allowing Merlin see his face twisted up with concentration has his hips worked furiously to drive into Merlin’s body. Unable to stop himself Merlin closed his eyes and threw back his head as he panted out his pleasure loudly, feeling like whatever the heat in him was demanding was coming soon.

Merlin didn’t know how long it continued as he lost himself to the glide of the cock inside him, massaging his fiery passage and fulfilling a need that had for years been rendered hazy by drugs. 

At last he became aware of Arthur’s thrusts stuttering and strong hands grasping his legs and wrapping them around a strong waist before his body was pulled upright against Arthur’s sweaty chest. Clenched tight against the other man Merlin couldn’t move as he felt incredible pressure grow inside him, threatening to split him open. Just when he thought he couldn’t bear it any longer his body went limp in a groaning Arthur’s arm and warmth splashed through his insides, calming the heat and filling the aching emptiness.   
Merlin let himself float away feeling content, trusting the muscled arms holding him to protect him.


End file.
